The Royal City of Westmar
The Royal City of Westmar is an area in The Dragonland Chronicles. thumb|300px|right|Official video regarding The Royal City of Westmar. Information Elvish: Kar’inthor, meaning City of Men (From Kar, meaning “Man”, Inthor meaning “city” or “dwelling”) Dwarvish: Longspire, after the Royal Great Tower. For five Centuries the Great Tower of Westmar has ruled the fate of men. Still the youngest of the Three Cities, the foundation stone was laid on the site of an ancient Elven trading port, by the last remaining Lords of the East. Originally planned as a refuge for the privileged away from the increasingly perilous Eastern highlands, Westmar was constructed as a great fort, safeguarding its denizens from orc raids and at times even competing human city states. The city quickly flourished, based upon its favourable location along the major trade routes and became the home of several great families, constructing vast towers as a display of stupendous wealth. Rising from the stinking gutters enjoying the fresh breeze from the sea, the shining towers became the symbol of Westmar both in the eyes of men as well as in the heraldry of all its nobility. However, one such tower came to rise tall above all others, tipping a fragile balance of power and throwing the city into civil war. Nobles would combat each other from their towering homes, and many of the great spires were shattered, until a truce rose out of the appointment of the First King. The nobles gathered in a four month long council on the ancient grounds in their homelands, and below the shadow of mount Farnor, Ethil of the House Kayrgorn beame Ethil I. The city state of Westmar, once formally a free republic was thus made capital of a kingdom. A hundred years later came the plight of the first orcish march, and Westmar was made a safe haven for all men from Realm, until defeat came at the First Battle of the Ivory Plains. The crushing defeat of the First Alliance brought darkness to Westmar, and the Great Tower mas made the seat of the Nameless Evil who there would sit upon the Throne of Bones for a century. The remnants of the city’s proud population would once more seek out their ancestral homeland, patiently awaiting a prophesised saviour. It was not until the One Born of Dragons from the Mithril Mountains rose to lead the races of Men, Dwarves and Elves into victorious battle that the sons of Westmar could reclaim their fair city, and its fabled towering spires made white once more. The Return of the Dragonborn one more century after brought the city into a new era, once more transforming the republic into a kingdom. The return of The Godkiller and savior of the Realm was celebrated with a hundred days of games and the fortunes of Westmar seemed greater than ever. However, it was not long after seizing the throne that the city’s Elven and Dwarven population became terrorised by the Royal Guard, and with numerous legislations Westmar had so long done without, the Grey Banner became to many a dire symbol of oppression, as it solemly swayed from every tower, every spire and all over the Kingdom. Excerpt from ‘The Fortunes of the West’, ANNO CXLIII A.W.F II of Human reckoning.